The present invention concerns a process for protection against the fraudulent use of smart cards, and a device for the use of this process.
Certain pay-television networks require the use of smart cards as means of payment for the services provided.
These cards can be lost by their owners, or they can be stolen. In general, these cards have a validity of only a few months, in order to limit these risks, as well as the risks of counterfeiting. Nevertheless, if the card is lost or stolen, the person who comes into possession of the card can use it fraudulently, and at the end of the period of validity can, if he or she has enough technical knowledge, simulate the signal sent by the card reader to inform the program emitter that the card used is still valid.
The object of the present invention is a process to prevent an unauthorized person from using a smart card in a system, in particular a system for surveillance or distribution of goods or services, after the end of the period of validity of this card. Another object of the present invention is a device for the use of this process.